A Great Love Story
by truelove333
Summary: Belle and Eli Gold tell their grandchildren the story of how they met and fell in love on the ship of dreams, Titanic. This story will either be awesome or turn out to be an epic fail. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Belle sat in her rocking chair, book in hand waiting for her grandchildren to arrive. Eli was busy in the kitchen cutting the brownies they had made earlier. After he plated them and placed them on the table, he walked over to the chair next to Belle's and took a seat, reaching over to place a hand on her knee. She covered his with one of her own, squeezing his fingers and putting her book down on the coffee table. Eli lifted her hand up to kiss each one of her knuckles softly.

"Can you believe it's been sixty-eight years, today?" Belle smiled lovingly at her husband.

"I really can't" she said. "It feels like it happened yesterday." They were broken out of their reminiscent state by the sound of the doorbell. Helping each other stand up they went to the door to welcome their grandchildren in.

Little Eli ran straight past the both of them and headed straight for the brownies. Rose stood next to her father, arms crossed over her chest, clearly not thrilled about the idea of being babysat. Her father, Jack, ignored her silent protest, stepping forward to give his mother a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug. "Thanks for watching them" he said as he gave his father a loving pat on the back. Jack was the youngest of their five children. Baden was their oldest, followed by Ava, Emilie, and then Robert. They each had children of their own of course, leaving Eli and Belle with thirteen grandchildren.

"It's not a problem son. We love having them" Belle said.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm old enough to be alone by myself." Jack apologized for Rose's outburst.

"It's alright Jack," Eli said. "We are glad to see you too" he directed at Rose.

"I didn't mean it like that grandpa," she said teasingly, and gave Belle a hug hello before giving Eli one.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder and looked at his parents. "You know Rose, they might be able to help you with you're project."

Rose let out a sigh. "So that's why you wouldn't let me go to the mall. You want me to work on my stupid project, that isn't even due for another week." Jack gave her a knowing smile.

"Thanks again, I'll be back to pick them up at 5:00." He gave his parents one last hug, tried to say goodbye to little Eli, but he was too immersed in the brownies to notice his father's goodbye. The door closed and Rose made her way to the couch and turned on the television.

Eli glanced at Belle. Jack had told them about Roses's assignment. They sat on either side of her , Belle grabbed the remote and turned off the television. "Okay? What's up?" Rose asked.

Belle motioned for little Eli to come join them and after grabbing one more brownie made his way over to them. "Well, Rose, tell us about your project."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think you can really help me, I have to right a story about the Titanic. My teacher wants us to write it so it seems like we were actually there. It has to be made-up, but it has to be factual too." Belle couldn't help but let out a little laugh, and Eli scolded her. "What's so funny?" little Eli asked.

"Did we ever tell you kids the story about how we met?" Eli asked them. They both shook their heads, no. "Would you like to hear it?" Little Eli shook his head excitedly. As an ten year old, he always loved a good story.

Rose was just confused. "I'd love to her it, but how is this gonna help with my paper?" Belle smiled at Eli, who had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You'll see" Belle whispered. "Why don't you join your brother on the carpet." Rose slid off the couch and sat next to her little brother. "It's been sixty-eight years, and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the ship of dreams," Rose's eyes widened, and her ears perked up, ready to hear more. "and it was. It really was."

xxxxxxxxxx

The dock was bustling with people of all classes. Everyone anxiously awaiting their turn to board Titanic. Gaston March's car pulled right to the front of the herd of people. A deckhand immediately running to open the door. A seventeen year old Belle French stepped out of the car, gazing up at ship. Gaston payed someone to take care of their luggage and lead Belle and her father Maurice through the crowd. The two men admired the size of the ship greatly.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than Maurentania." Belle piped in.

Gaston scoffs at her, "Oh please, Titanic is over one hundred feet larger than Maurentania. And it's far more luxurious." Belle didn't pay him any mind and kept walking. Gaston turned to her father.

"You're daughter is far too hard to impress Moe." The men laugh.

"So," Moe speaks up. "This is the ship they claim to be unsinkable."

"It is unsinkable, God himself could not sink this ship." Belle rolled her eyes at Gaston, hoping he would notice but knowing he didn't.

They continued walking to the ship's entering point when two yelling steerage boys shove past Gaston. One of them turns to apologize, and catches Belle's eye for a quick moment before turning back around. "Watch it!" yelled Gaston. "Steerage swine. Apparently they missed their annual bath.

Moe patted Gaston on the back. "Honestly boy, if you hadn't taken forever in booking everything at the last minute we could have gone through the terminal instead of running around on the docks like some immigrant family."

Gaston chuckled, "Well if it weren't for you daughter's beauty habits, we would have been here far earlier."

Belle gasped appalled, "You told me to change."

"I couldn't let you wear black on a sailing day. It's bad luck." Gaston shrugged.

"I felt like black" Belle muttered under her breath.

They made their way to the gateway, Gaston's hand wrapped possessively around Belle's arm as they went through the gateway.

xxxxxxxxxx

"It was the ship of dreams... to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, bringing me back to America in chains." Rose and little Eli stared up at their grandmother in wonder.

Little Eli, then looked to his grandfather. "Were you the poor guy that ran into that mean Gaston guy?" he asked with childish wonder in his eyes.

Eli laughed and looked to Belle. "Yes, son, I was. That was the first time I saw your grandmother." Belle gave him a shy smile, blushing under her gaze.

"Well... don't stop now" Rose egged on. "You were just about to get on the ship."

Belle nodded and took a deep breath before continuing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Up in their suite, Belle spent her time unpacking her paintings, which Gaston despised.

"Those mud puddles were a waste of money," he chided.

"I think they're fascinating" Belle stated proudly, "It's like a dream or something. What's his name again... Picasso" She answered her own question, reading off the canvas.

Gaston snorted as he lit up a cigarette. "He'll never amount to a thing. Trust me. At least they were cheap."

Trudy, their maid was truly overwhelmed by Titanic. "Just imagine, when I slip in-between my sheets tonight, I'll be the first."

Gaston smirked at Belle. "Yes, and when I slip between the sheets it'll also be the first." Trudy blushed at his innuendo and Belle stiffened. Gaston placed his hands on her shoulders, an act of possessiveness not intimacy. "The first and only" he whispered harshly in her ear. Belle's eyes widened at the horrid idea.

Up on the deck, as Titanic was preparing to pull away from the docks, twenty year old Eli Spinner and his friend Fabrizzio leaned over the railing waving and screaming at the strangers below. Eli was a poor man going back to America to reunite with his family. After stopping in France and then Ireland to pick up more passengers, they had nothing in front of them but open water. One of the new steerage boys to come aboard was Tommy Ryan.

Eli was sitting on deck with his sketch book, drawing the father and daughter standing not five feet away from where he was. A deckhand walked by with at least a dozen of dogs. All belonging to the first class of course. Tommy came over to where Eli was and leaned back against the rail.

"That's typical. First class dogs come down here to shit" Tommy said with his thick irish accent.

Eli closed his sketchbook, "Yeah, that's so we don't forget our place."

Tommy scoffed at the comment. "Like we could forget."

Eli was about to open up his book again, when he caught a glimpse of the same beautiful, blue-eyed girl he ran past during boarding. She was leaning over the railing looking out at the sea. Her face was saddened and seemed in deep thought. She must have felt his eyes on her, because she turned her head and met his gaze. She looked surprised, but not repulsed.

"Forget it boyo, you'd more likely have angels fly out of yer arse before you got next to the like 'o her." Tommy joked with him. But Eli couldn't tae his eyes off of her. Especially not when the man he ran into came out of the dining area to drag her forcefully back inside.

That night, Eli laid on a bench at the steer of the ship, staring up at the clear night sky. He had his ankles crossed and his arms were stretched behind his head. Everything was so quiet, so peaceful. Until he heard the clicking of heels run across the wood deck, straight past him. He sat up slowly, and turned his head to see which rich snob was disrupting his thoughts. It was her. He watched as she looked down over the railing, watched as she stepped up and shakily stepped over the top so she was hanging off of the back of the ship.

He approached her slowly, not wanting to frighten her. She extended her arms, and in the calmest voice he could muster he said "don't do it." She visibly stiffened, but luckily wasn't surprised enough to let go. She turned her head to look at him.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

Eli sees the tear tracks on her cheeks in the faint glow from the stern running lights. "Take my hand. I'll pull you back in."

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go."

"No you won't" Eli says confidently.

Belle looks insulted, "What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

Eli lets out a little laugh, "You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand."

Belle is confused now. She can't see him very well through the tears, so she wipes them with one hand, almost losing her balance. "You're distracting me. Go away."

Eli shrugs his shoulders. "I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you."

Belle's mouth opens in shock, "Don't be absurd. You'll be killed."

Eli takes off his jacket. "I'm a good enough swimmer." He starts unlacing his left shoe.

"The fall alone would kill you." Belle says, now trying to talk him out of jumping.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold." She looks down. The reality factor of what she is doing is sinking in.

"How cold?" Belle asks as she gulps.

Eli begins unlacing his left shoe, and pulls it off. "Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." Then he starts unlacing his right shoe. "Ever been to Wisconsin?"

Belle shakes her head perplexed, "No."

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the.."

"I know what ice fishing is!" Belle interrupts.

"Sorry. Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain." Eli pulls off his right show and takes a deep breath. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

Belle shakes her head in disbelief, "You're crazy."

Eli shrugs, he's become a lot calmer, knowing that he's just about convinced her to come back over the railing. "That's what everybody says. But with all due respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship." He slides one step closer, like moving up on a spooked horse. "Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand."

Belle stares at this man for a long time. Trying to understand what's going through his head. She looks at his eyes and they somehow suddenly seem to fill her universe. "Alright." She unfastens one hand from the rail and reaches it around toward him. He reaches out to take it, firmly. "I'm Eli Spinner."

Belle's voice quivers a bit when she replies, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Spinner." Belle starts to turn. Now that she has decided to live, the height is terrifying. She is overcome by vertigo as she shifts her footing, turning to face the ship. As she starts to climb, her dress gets in the way, and one foot slips off the edge of the deck. She plunges, letting out a piercing shriek. Eli, gripping her hand, is jerked toward the rail. Belle barely grabs a lower rail with her free hand. The quartermaster up on the docking bridge hears the scream and heads for the ladder. Belle screams, "Help!" over and over. Her life flashing before her eyes.

"I've got you. I won't let go." Eli reassures her. Eli holds her hand with all his strength, bracing himself on the railing with his other hand. Rose tries to get some kind of foothold on the smooth hull. Eli tries to lift her body over the railing. She can't get any footing in her dress and evening shoes, and she slips back. Belle screams again.

Eli, awkwardly clutching Rose by whatever he can get a grip on as she flails, gets her over the railing. They fall together onto the deck in a tangled heap, spinning in such a way that Eli winds up slightly on top of her. The quartermaster slides down the ladder from the docking bridge like it's a fire drill and sprints across the fantail. "Here, what's all this?!" He runs up and pulls Eli off of Belle, revealing her disheveled and sobbing on the deck. Her dress is torn, and the hem is pushing up above her knees, showing one ripped stocking. He looks at Eli, the shaggy steerage man with his jacket off, and the first class lady clearly in distress, and starts drawing conclusions. Two deckhands chug across the deck to join them. "Here you, stand back! Don't move an inch!" He orders at Eli, "Fetch the Master at Arms."


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough Eli is in handcuffs, Gaston had been informed of what had happened and seemed more concerned with Eli than his trembling fiance. He grabbed Eli by his lapels and got as close to his face as he could without kissing him. Despite the situation, Eli remained calm, his eyes never wavering. "What made you think you could put your hands on my fiance?" Eli let his eyes wonder to Belle for a moment which angered Gaston even more. "Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?!"

Before Eli had a chance to answer, Belle put a stop to Gaston's aggressiveness. "Gaston stop! It was an accident."

Gaston loosened his grip on Eli to turn and look at Belle. "An accident, you say?"

Belle gave him her best fake smile, "It was stupid really, I was leaning over the edge and I slipped." Belle looked at Eli getting eye contact. "I was leaning way over to see the... ah... propellers! And I slipped. I would have gone overboard too, if Mr. Spinner here hadn't saved me... he almost went over himself."

Gaston shook his head perplexed, "You wanted to see the propellers?" Belle nodded her head. "Well, that just proves that women and machinery do not mix." Gaston releases Eli and motions for the master at arms, Claud, to remove his handcuffs. Gaston didn't think twice about Eli as he brought Belle to her feet, exclaiming how cold she was. He was just about to walk off when the quartermaster stopped him.

"Perhaps... a little something for the boy. He is a hero after all." Gaston thought for a moment.

"You're right, Claud... a twenty should do it." Belle gasped horrified.

"Is that the going rate for saving the women you love?" There was fire in her eyes as she once again made eye contact with Eli. There was something about his eyes that kept drawing her in like a moth to a flame.

"Belle is displeased.." Gaston stated teasingly. "What to do?" He turns to Eli and appraises him condescendingly. He looks over his appearance, shaggy, unwashed steerage ruffian. "I know!" he exclaims. "Perhaps you can join us for dinner tomorrow evening."

Eli smirks at the man then stares straight at Belle, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Gaston looks him over once more before wrapping a protective arm around Belle and guiding her off. "This should be interesting" he whispered to Claud as they passed.

Claud looked back at Eli before turning to join the group. "Hey," Eli called, stopping Claud in his tracks. "Can I bum a smoke?" Claud pulled a silver cigarette case out of his jacket pocket and let Eli take his pick. He grabbed two, tucking one behind his ear for later. Claud lit him up and glanced down at his shoes.

"You might want to tie those," Claud started and Eli looked down at his shoes, "It's funny, the lady slipped so suddenly, and yet, you still had time to remove your jacket and shoes." Claud's face held no emotion, but his eyes were cold as he turns away from Eli to rejoin his group.

Gaston entered Belle's bedroom as she prepared for sleep. He walked up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, unexpectedly tender. "I know you've been melancholy, and I won't pretend to understand why." He reaches behind him and pulls out a black velvet box. Belle takes it numbly.

But when she opens it she reveals a huge, malevolent blue, heart-shaped stone that glitters against the dim lighting around her mirror. "Is it a.."

"Diamond?" Gaston finishes for her. "Yes." He takes the necklace and clasps it around her neck. To Belle it felt more like a collar than a necklace, but she couldn't deny that it was in fact extraordinary.

"It was once worn by Louis the sixteenth. He called it Le Coeur de la mer..."

"The heart of the ocean" Belle translated.

"It was made for royalty. We are royalty Belle." Belle looked at her reflection in the mirror terrified by the statement. Being royal was the very last thing she wanted.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rose leaned in closer to her grandparents, "Don't stop now! I want to know what happens." Little Eli shook his head in agreement. Belle and Eli looked at each other, both their eyes sparkling. They hadn't told their story in a very long while, it was nice to relive those happy memories.

"Why don't we make some lunch first hmm?" Rose and little Eli both sighed but jumped up onto their feet. They followed their grandparents to the kitchen where they made a quick lunch. They all sat down at the table. "So what happened at the dinner?" Rose questioned as she scarfed down her sandwich. Belle chuckled and looked to Eli to give her an answer.

He took a bite out of his sandwich and after swallowing looked at his grandchildren who had become so immersed in the story they didn't even care about finishing their lunches. "You're jumping ahead there dearie. The dinner was uneventful compared to the afternoon." Their eyes lit up at the big reveal.

Little Eli practically jumped out of his chair, "Tell us! Tell us!"

"Well, your grandmother had found me the next day and insisted that we take a walk around the ship..."

xxxxxxxxxx

The social center of steerage life. It is stark by comparison to the opulence of first class, but is a loud, boisterous place. There are mothers with babies, kids running between the benches yelling in several languages and being scolded in several more. There are old women yelling, men playing chess, girls doing needlepoint and reading dime novels. There is even an upright piano and Tommy Ryan is noodling around it. Three boys, shrieking and shouting, are scrambling around chasing a rat under the benches, trying to whomp it with a shoe and causing general havoc. Eli is playing with 5 year old Cora, drawing funny faces together in his sketchbook. Fabrizio is struggling to get a conversation going with an attractive Norwegian girl, Helga, sitting with her family at a table across the room.

"No Italian?" Helga shakes her head. "Some little English?" Fabrizio asks hopefully.

"No. No only Norwegian." Helga tells him. Then, something catches her eye, Fabrizio follows her gaze and it lands on Belle, beautifully dressed and coming towards them. The activity in the room stopped, everyone watching to see why a first class girl like her would come down to join them in steerage. She spots Eli and makes her way to him. He spots her as well and rises to greet her.

"Hello Eli" she says. The other passengers around them gasp at the small interaction. Some of them stare at her with resentment, others in awe. What would a first class beauty want with a poor steerage rat.

"Hello again" Eli greeted her.

Belle shuffles her feet awkwardly, "Can we speak? In private."

Eli nods, "Uh yeah, of course." He gestures back to the staircase, "After you."

Belle leads him up to B deck, since it's tea time most first class passengers are inside, so they practically have the deck to themselves. They walk side by side around the ship. They do pass a few people lounging on deck, reading newspapers who glance at them funny. They are rather mismatched, and their stares are making Eli feel extremely out of place.

Eli is the first to break the silence. "So, you got a name?"

"Belle. Belle French."

"Pretty" Eli remarks, and Belle blushes from his compliment.

"Look, Mr. Spinner.."

"Eli." Belle nods her understanding.

"Eli... I feel like an idiot. It took me all morning to find the bravery I needed to face you."

Eli put his hands behind his back, still clutching his sketchbook and shrugged his shoulders. "Here you are."

Belle sighed, "Here I am.. I... I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back, but for your discretion."

Eli stops to lean up against the rail, and Belle joins him, facing towards the ocean. "You're welcome."

Belle gives him a smile, but he can tell there's more she wants to say. "I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich girl, what could she possibly know about misery?"

Eli shakes his head and turns to face her more directly. "No. No that's not what I was thinking." Belle looks up at him, full of hope. "I was thinking what could've possibly happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out."

Belle frowned, knowing he was now expecting to get an appropriate answer. "I don't know... it was everything. It was them, and their whole stupid world they were keeping me trapped in." She pauses, taking a deep breath before continuing in a rush, before she loses her nerve. "I just had to get out. I had to run and run and run and then I was at the back of the ship. There was no where else to go, even Titanic wasn't big enough. Before I even really thought about it, I was over the rail. I thought, 'I'll show them! They'll be sorry.'"

"Uh uh, they would've been sorry. 'Course you'd been dead." Belle dropped her head in defeat.

"Gods I was such an utter fool." Eli felt bed for her, she was obviously completely miserable with her life.

"That penguin last night. Was he one of them?" Eli asked, curiously.

Belle lifted her head and looked at him in confusion. "Penguin?" Then the reference registered, "Oh.. Gaston. He is them."

"He your boyfriend?" Eli asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Worse I'm afraid." Belle held up her hand to show him her engagement ring. Eli saw it and felt like the breath had been knocked out of him.

"My god! You would've sunk straight to the bottom."

Belle laughed with him as stewardess walked by, sneering at Eli, but Belle just glared him away. "Hundreds of invitations have gone out. I haven't been allowed to get a single word in on any matter having to do with anything. It feels as though I'm standing in room full of people and I scream but no one hears me. There isn't anyway out, and I'm trapped."

Eli doesn't give her any sympathy, he knows it's not what she needs. He listens to her words and tries to soak them in as best he can. "Do you love him?"

Belle jerked back, astonished by such a forward question. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's a simple question." Eli presses.

"It is entirely inappropriate." Belle argues.

"Look, do you love the guy or not?" Eli can't hide the smile blooming on his face, he is finding her responses to his questioning terribly amusing.

"It is not that simple. And I'm not having this conversation with you. I don't even know you!" Belle was close to hysterics now. Eli moved his hands to his front, still holding onto his sketch book. "I wanted to thank you and I have. So thank you, once again Mr. Spinner. Now I must be going." Belle turns to walk away but turns back around again the next second. "Wait! This is my part of the ship, you leave!"

Eli brought a hand up to clutch his chest as if he was in pain, "Ouch." He can't stop his laughter though.

Belle looks down at his sketchbook, clearly not wanting him to go. "Well what's that your holding?" Before he can respond she snatches the book from his hands and opens it, "What are you? Some kind of artist or something?" Eli tilts his head, trying to be modest. She flips through a few more pages before going to take a seat on the nearby lounge chair. "Well, these are rather good."

"Thanks" Eli said as he looked at his work over her shoulder.

"Really, this is exquisite work" Eli smiles at her, as she turns the next page a few drawings spring loose and a gust of wind carries them off. Eli chases after them catching two but the other two fly over the rail. "Oh no, oh Eli I'm so sorry, truly."

Eli shrugs it off, "It's alright. They didn't think much of 'em in old Paree." He snaps his wrist, shaking his drawing hand in a flourish. Belle giggles at his antics. "besides, they ain't worth a damn anyway." To prove that point he lets the pieces in his hand sail away into the oncoming breeze.

Belle gasps and laughs at him, "You're deranged!" she exclaims. She turns her attention back to his sketches, and she can't hide her blush as she admires the series of nude drawings. She clears her throat and trying to sound adult says, "And, these are drawn from life?" Eli nods, and Belle lifts the pictures up as some passers by walk past them.

She flips through some more drawings, and keeps noticing the same woman. "You liked this woman," she says, "you've used her several times."

Eli lets out an awkward laugh, "Well, she had beautiful hands see.." he says as he turns the page.

Belle looks at the blush that's appeared on his cheeks. "I think you must've had a love affair with her."

Eli shakes his head adamantly. "Oh no. Just with her hands."

Belle looks up from the drawings, closing the book. "You have a gift Eli. You see people" Belle says thoughtfully.

"I see you" he says. His eyes piercing.

Belle suddenly feels flirtatious as she runs a hand through her hair smiles at him. "And...?"

"You wouldn't have jumped."

Belle straightens up, looks around desperately for something to distract herself with. Eli sensing her nervousness, grabs his book and offers her a hand. "Come on, it' a beautiful day. Let's keep walking." Belle accepts his hand and they continue down B deck, side by side.

They talk more about each other's pasts. Getting to know each other slowly, revealing dreams and aspirations. "You know, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an artist... living in a garret, poor but free!"

Eli laughs, "You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly ever any caviar."

Belle's excited and upbeat attitude disappears in a flash. "Listen, buster... I hate caviar! And I'm tired of people dismissing my dreams with a chuckle and a pat on the head." Her eyes hold all of her anger and Eli is taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry. Really... I am." Eli manages to stutter out.

Belle sighs and accepts his apology with ease. "Well, alright. There's something in me, Eli. I feel it. I don't know what it is, whether I should be an artist, or, I don't know... a dancer. Like Isadora Duncan... a wild pagan spirit..." She leaps forward, lands deftly and whirls like a dervish. Then she sees something ahead and her face lights up. "...or a moving picture actress!" Belle grabs his hand and runs, pulling him along the deck toward David and Mary Margaret.

David is cranking the big wooden movie camera as Mary Margaret poses stiffly at the rail. David is yelling out instructions for Mary to follow, "You're sad. Sad, sad, sad. You've left your lover on the shore. You may never see him to be sadder, darling." Then suddenly, Belle shoots into the shot and strikes a theatrical pose at the rail next to Mary. Mary bursts out laughing at her brazen actions. Belle pulls Eli into the picture and makes him pose with her, but Eli can't stop laughing. David grins and starts yelling and gesturing at them, clearly capturing exactly what he was looking for.

Belle poses tragically at the rail, the back of her hand to her forehead. Then Eli sits on a deck chair, pretending to be a Pasha, as the two girls fan him like slave girls. Then Eli gets on his knees, pleading with his hands clasped while Belle, standing, turns her head in bored disdain. Then Belle cranks the camera, while David and Eli have a western shoot-out. Eli wins and leers into the lens, twirling his pretend gun in the air and sticking it back in his belt loop.

As they walk away from their movie set, Belle lets her arms out as she twirls around, flinging her head back. "I haven't had that much fun in years." Eli watches her dance around the deck, admiring her smile.

The pair make their way up to A deck just as the sun starts to set. They lean over the rail standing shoulder to shoulder. The oranges and pinks blend together in perfect harmony throughout the sky.

"So then what, Mr. Wandering Eli?"

He laughs at his new nickname. "Well, then logging got to be too much like work, so I went down to Los Angelas to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a swell place, they even have a roller coaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents a piece."

Belle leaned into him, genuinely intrigued. "A whole ten cents?!"

Eli leaned into her as well, not being able to get close enough. "Yeah; it was great money... I could make a dollar a day, sometimes. But only in summer. When it got cold, I decided to go to Paris and see what the real artists were doing." Belle looks out at the horizon, seemingly contemplating one of life's most difficult questions.

"Why can't I be like you Eli? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it." She turns to him. "Say we'll go there, sometime... to that pier... even if we only ever just talk about it."

Eli smiles back at her. "Alright, we're going. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the roller coaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach... right in the surf... but you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff."

Belle was a mixture of astonishment and fear. "You mean one leg on each side? Scandalous!" She smiles timidly at him. "Can you show me?"

Eli nods, "Sure. If you like."

"I think I would" she says, her eyes drifting back to stare upon a the horizon. "Would you teach me to spit too. Like a man. Why should only men be able to spit. It's unfair."

"What they didn't teach you that in finishing school?" Belle shakes her head. "Here, it's easy. Watch closely." Belle watches intently. He spits, and it arcs out over the water. "Your turn."

Belle looks around to see if anyone is watching them, then she screws up her mouth and spits. A pathetic little bit of foamy spittle which mostly runs down her chin before falling off into the water.

Eli throws his head and lets out a loud laugh. "That was pitiful. Here, like this... you hawk it down... HHHNNNK!... then roll it on your tongue, up to the front, like thith, then a big breath and PLOOOW! You see the range on that thing?" Belle looks out and then tries to go through the steps herself. He coaches her through it while doing the steps himself. She lets fly. So does he. Two comets of gob fly out over the water. "That was great!" he praises her. Belle turns to him, her face alight. Suddenly her eyes go wide with terror. He sees her expression and turns.

Maurice French and Marco Wood and a few others had been watching them hawking lugees. Belle is in a slight panic but pulls herself together quickly enough and begins introductions. "Father, may I introduce Eli Spinner." Maurice doesn't say anything to him, just glares at him until he's sure that Eli is incredibly uncomfortable.

Eli has a little spit running down his chin. He doesn't know it. Marco is grinning. As Belle proceeds with the introductions, Marco motions to Eli about the spit and he quickly wipes it away. The others were gracious and curious about the man who'd saved Belle's life. But Maurice looked at him like an insect. A dangerous insect that must be squashed quickly

"Well, Jack" says Marco, "it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot." They all jump as a loud horn sounds the meal call right behind them. "Why do they insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Belle lets out a nervous laugh before walking over to her father's side.

"Shall we go dress, father?" Maurice proceeds to lead her back to the room. "See you at dinner, Eli."

Once the two had left it was just Marco and Eli on deck. "Son, do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?"

Eli laughed, "Not really."

"Well, you're about to go into the snake-pit." Marco glances over Eli's attire. "What are you planning to wear?" Eli looks down at his clothes, then back up at him. He hadn't thought about that. "I figured." Marco waves for him to follow him, "I think I have something that might work for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Little Eli was practically laying on top of the table, leaning in as close as possible so he wouldn't be able to miss a single word of the story. Rose had her head resting on her hand as she leaned into the table. There was a dreamy look in her eye, as if the story of her grandparents' love had cast a spell over her. "I hope I can find love like this one day" she accidentally said out loud.

Belle looked at her granddaughter thoughtfully, "Don't worry darling, one day when you are a bit older the right guy will come along." Rose's features visibly brightened at the assumption.

"So what happened at the dinner?" little Eli asked excitedly. Belle chuckled at her grandkids eagerness.

"Why don't we move back to the living room to get more comfortable? Hmm?" The two kids practically ran back to their previous positions on the soft carpet of the living room, this time grabbing a couple pillows to rest on. Belle and Eli made their way over and sat down close to each other on the couch and Eli cleared his throat before continuing.

"Marco had accidentally packed one of his son's suits and I was lucky enough to be about the same size as him..."

xxxxxxxxxx

Eli approached the first class dining section of the ship. Even though he looked the part with the suit and his slicked back hair, he still felt incredibly out of place. The doorman opened the doors for him, wishing him a good evening. Admiring the carving around the clock, he made his way down the staircase. Eli observed the other men in the room. He tried to copy their motions, so he would blend in better. He stood up tall, keeping his back as straight as a board. He heard the unmistakable voice of Belle's horrid fiance, and turned to greet them like the 'gentleman' that he was. He had his hand ready to shake but him and Belle's father walked straight past him. He pursed his lips in a pout before turning back to the stairs. Then he saw Belle. She was practically glowing in the gold satin dress she was wearing. It clung tightly to her waist, accentuating her breasts, but Eli couldn't keep from staring at her eyes. They seemed more crystal blue now, than they did this afternoon.

She stopped at the bottom stair and Eli lifted her gloved covered hand to kiss it. She looked at him skeptically and he looked at her as if he was a little boy again, eyes full of mischief. "I saw that in a Nickelodeon once, and I always wanted to do it." Belle laughed at his joke, and accepted his arm as they walked to the dining room. They came up behind Gaston and Maurice, and Belle made her presence known to them.

They turned around and stared at Eli in confusion. "Surely you remember Mr. Spinner" Belle said. Gaston blinked, "Spinner? My god, you could almost pass for a gentleman."

Eli lifted his head, making sure his nose was as high up as this man's was. "Yeah, almost."

They proceeded into the dining room, Belle pointing out important people as they weaved their way through to the proper table. Belle could tell he was nervous. But he never faltered. He pretended to be one of them, heir to a railroad fortune perhaps. They took their seats around the table, Eli and Belle separated by Marco.

Maurice didn't waste a second in reminding Eli of his place. "Tell us of the accommodations in steerage Mr. Spinner. I hear they're quite good on this ship."

Eli bit back a laugh, "Best I've seen sir, hardly any rats." The rest of the table laughed at his response. Finding his charm amusing. Gaston took a sip of his champagne and added to the conversation.

"Mr. Spinner is joining us from the third class. He was of some assistance to my fiance last night." The group nodded their heads and smiled, interested in every word coming out of Gaston's mouth. Belle folded her napkin across her lap.

"It turns out that Mr. Spinner is quite a fine artist. I was lucky enough to have him show me some of his work today." Again the table smiled politely, as if they were programmed to do so after every comment.

"Belle and I share a difference of opinion when it comes to fine art" Gaston chuckled. "Not to impugn on any of your work" he directed mockingly at Eli. Waiters began to make their way around the table, presenting options for caviar.

"How do you take your caviar sir?" the waiter asked Eli.

Eli just waved his hand, "No caviar for me thanks, never did like it much." He caught a glance at Belle who was trying to hold back her laughter at his comment. Maurice saw the exchange and was to say the least, displeased.

"And where exactly do you live Mr. Spinner?" Eli swallowed a sip of champagne and put his glass back on the table.

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that I'm on God's good humor."

Maurice seemed to find this humorous. "And how can you possibly have means to travel?"

"I work my way from place to place" Eli answered. He had captured everyone at the table's full attention. They all seemed to find him fascinating. "But I won my ticket on Titanic at a lucky hand of poker. A very lucky hand." The table once again laughed at Eli's charming demure. Maurice was still trying to knock him off his new found pedestal.

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing?" Belle glared at her father's remark, not believing how incredibly rude he was being. Eli scratched his nose and looked up to find all eyes on him.

"Yes sir I do. I got everything I need right here with me. I got the air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper. I love waking up in the morning not knowing where I'll end up or who I'm gonna meet." Belle stole a glance at him and let a warm smile creep across her face. "Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am, on the grandest ship of all, drinking champagne with you fine people." Everyone raised their glasses at that. "I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You learn to take things as they come. To make each day count."

Marco patted him on the back, "Well said Eli."

Belle smiled again at him and raised her glass. "To making it count." Eli met her gaze getting lost in her eyes again, and wound up missing the toast. The rest of dinner was uneventful. There was lively conversation but as soon as the meal was done the men retired to the smokers lounge to drink brandy and discuss politics. Eli refused the invitation, Gaston obviously pleased with his decision.

Eli walked over to Belle who was still sitting at the table. "Must you go?" Belle asked. Eli smiled down at her hopeful expression.

"Time to go row with the other slaves." Belle tilted her head and gave him another dazzling smile. He reached for her hand, slipping a piece of paper into her grasp, kissing her knuckles and dismissing himself. Belle unfolded the paper: _Make it count. Meet me at the clock._

_xxxxxxxxxx _

Eli stopped. Wanting to add a little suspense to the story. Rose's eyes were bugging out of her head. Maybe she was getting too excited about this. "Well?!" Rose jumped up to her knees, gripping the pillow beneath her so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. "Did you go meet him grandma?"

Belle chuckled, "What do you think dear?" Rose relaxed and leaned back on her heels. "I made my excuses to leave after a few moments of arguing with my father..."

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'll escort you back to the room dear." Belle held up her hand in protest.

"No father that's alright, I might take a short walk around deck before retiring. You go with Gaston. Enjoy the cigars and Brandy" she faked a smile for him, but he was still reluctant to let her wander off by herself. Especially with that steerage rat lurking about. "Please, father." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and followed after Gaston.

Belle looked toward the direction of the clock. Her hands sweating and heart pounding in anticipation. She saw him leaning against the stair railing facing away from her. She took each step one at a time, afraid she would slip or do something foolish due to her nervousness. He must have heard her coming because when she was two step away he turned and grinned at her. "You want to go to a real party?"

The third class general room was alive with music. Cheap beer was being spilled over arm wrestling matches. Smoke clouds hovered overhead and the dancing was energetic and full of life. The band was upbeat and lively. Belle sat at a small table, clapping in beat with the music, watching Eli dance with five year old Cora. Tommy came over to her and handed her a pint. Belle takes a small gulp and smiles at the taste. When the song ends Eli comes over to the table and grabs her hand, pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Oh no. Eli... wait!" Belle begs. Eli just laughs and pulls her closer to him. "We're gonna have to be closer." His hand presses into her lower back, pulling her close so their stomachs are touching. He looks over at Cora who has a small frown on her face. "You're still my best girl Cora" he promises, and the girl's eyes brighten at his declaration.

"Eli... I don't know this dance." Eli starts to move, copying what other people in the room are doing.

"I don't either" he says as they spin in circles. "Just go with it. Don't think."

It's a little awkward at first when the music starts, but Belle gets the hang of it quickly. She grins at Eli when she starts really getting into it. The music starts to speed up and so do they, keeping up with the rhythm. Belle's laughter filled Eli's ears as they danced across the floor. The tune ends in a mad rush. Eli steps away from Belle with a flourish, allowing her to take a bow. Exhilarated and slightly tipsy, she bows as gracefully as she can, feet turned out perfectly. Everyone laughs and applauds. Belle is a hit with the steerage folks, who've never had a lady party with them.

They move to a table, flushed and sweaty. Belle grabs Fabrizio's cigarette and takes a big drag. She's feeling cocky. Fabrizio is grinning, holding hands with Helga.

"How you two doin'?" Eli asks Fabrizio.

Fabrizio laughs and takes a swig of his beer. "I don't know what she's say, she don't know what I say, so we get along fine."

Tommy walks up with a pint for each of them. Belle chugs hers, showing off. Eli is staring at her, eyes wide with surprise. "What you think a first class girl can't drink?" Eli only smiles at her. Everybody else is dancing again, and some drunk crashes into Tommy, who sloshes his beer over Belle's dress. She laughs, not caring, but Tommy lunges, grabbing the man and wheeling him around.

"You stupid bastard!" he shouts. The guy comes around, his fists coming up... and Eli leaps into the middle of it, pushing them apart.

"Boys, boys! Did I ever tell you the one about the Swede and the Irishman goin' to the whorehouse?" Everyone is caught off guard by the random statement. Tommy stands there, all piss and vinegar, chest puffed up. Then he grins and claps the man on the shoulder.

Belle then gets an idea. "So, you think you're big tough men?" They all turn to her, watching her curiously. "Let's see you do this." In her stocking feet she assumes a ballet stance, arms raised, and goes up on point, taking her entire weight on the tips of her toes. The guys gape at her incredible muscle control. She comes back down, and her face screws up in pain. She falls into Eli, and his arms wrap around her, holding her even though she can stand on her own, now that the initial shock of pain has receded. "I haven't done that in years." They stay in that position for a long while. Since it's so loud down there, nobody hears the door creak open, and nobody sees Claud take a few steps down to peer into the room. He sees Eli holding Belle, both of them laughing, and then backs up and closes the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you see him at the door?!" little Eli screeched. "Did you get in a lot of trouble grandma?" His eyes were alight with curiosity and childish innocence.

"Well Gaston certainly wasn't too thrilled to find out how I spent my evening" Belle admitted. Rose clutched her pillow to her chest and leaned forward.

"What did he do to you? Did he tell your father?" There was a glint of nervousness in the girl's eyes, even though the outcome of the story was rather obvious.

Belle laughed reaching for her granddaughters hands. "Maybe this story is getting to be a bit much for you" Rose and little Eli immediately shook their heads no.

"No! No you can't stop telling it now. It's getting to be so romantic. Please grandma." Belle looked questionably at her, and Rose turned her head to Eli. "Grandpa tell her it's not too much. Please." Their grandkids looked at them pleadingly.

"Oh alright. Don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes, we'll finish the story."

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Belle was sitting on the deck outside their room, sipping at a cup of tea, trying to hide her pounding hangover. Gaston marched out and sat down across from her. Trudy rushed over to pour his tea for him but he just waved her away. "I had hoped you would come to me last night" Gaston said to her, trying to take her hand in his, but she pulled away to take another sip of tea.

"I was tired" Belle innocently stated.

"Oh yes, I have no doubt your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting."

Belle stiffened, but she didn't let the fear show in her eyes. "I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me" she places her tea down on the table.

Gaston glared at her, losing his patience. "You will never behave like that again Belle! Do you understand me?" Belle gulped, trying not to appear nervous.

"You cannot command me like this. I am your fiance." Gaston became incredibly angry at Belle's statement.

"My fiance?" he questioned. Then without warning he stood and flipped the table causing glasses to shatter and pastries to glide across the floor. Then he lunged at her, gripping both sides of her chair, getting as close to her as he could. All the while, Trudy stood in the doorway, hand covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. "Yes you are my fiance! And my wife... in practice. You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor her husband. I will not be made a fool! Is this in anyway unclear?" Belle sunk into the chair, catching a glance at Trudy's terrified expression. She shook her head yes and Gaston left her, ordering Trudy to clean Belle's mess up.

Trudy ran over to Belle as she slipped from the chair and onto the ground, gasping for breath with tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "I'm.. I'm sorry Trudy. We had a-a little accident" Belle stammered out as she began to help Trudy pick up the broken glass. "I'll help you.. pi-pick this mess up."

Trudy grabbed Belle's wrists stilling her motions. "It's alright miss" she said. Belle slumped back against the chair and let herself cry.

After the fiasco on deck, Belle had Trudy help her with her corset, getting ready for their tour of the ship with Mr. Frank Whale, the builder of the vessel. Belle was just combing her hair when her father walked in. Belle looked at him in the reflection in the mirror, waiting for him to speak. "You are never to see that boy again, Belle. I forbid it!" he shouted at her.

Belle rolled her eyes, and went back to brushing her hair. "Oh stop it father, you'll give yourself a nosebleed."

"Belle! This isn't a game. Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone" he whispered in shame.

Belle put her brush down and faced him. "Of course I know it's gone" she spat at him. "You remind me everyday."

Moe extended his hand to her, but she refused. "I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Gaston. He can ensure our survival."

Belle shook her head. "It isn't fair. I don't love him father. And why should all of this be put on my shoulders?"

Moe turned his back to her, disgusted. "Why do you have to be so selfish?"

Belle gasped, "I'm being selfish?"

Moe turned back, pulling her into a standing position and placing his hands on her shoulders, pushing down on her. "Do you want to see me working in some dirty factory? Do you want to watch our fine things being sold at auction, memories scattered to the wind? What would your mother say?" He left her with thought, knowing he hit a nerve. Belle's mother was very dear to her, and she didn't take her passing particularly well. Belle sat back in her chair, and looked at herself in the mirror. For the first time, she didn't see a smart, independent woman. She saw a scared little bird, trapped in a cage without an exit.

Mr. Whale guided Belle, Gaston, Moe, Marco, and a few others around the ship. He told them all of his secrets and told witty jokes that had their little group inviting him to join them for dinner. Belle walked at the back, trying to tune most of conversation out, and trying not to let her mind wander to Eli.

Little did she know, Eli wasn't too far away, just beneath her in fact. He had roped Tommy and Fabrizio into helping him sneak onto A deck. They found a spot that was easily accessible. "She's a goddess amongst us mortals, there's no denying it" Tommy stated as they prepared for Eli's little mission. "But she lives in another world Eli, forget her. She was a hit at the party, but now it's over. That door's closed."

Eli shook his head, grabbing an abandoned jacket and hat laying on a lounge chair and slipping them on. "But she wasn't the one who closed it."

Tommy rolled his eyes, and Fabrizio smiled at Eli's hopefulness. Eli glanced around the deck, "Alright... ready?" Tommy and Fabrizio hoisted Eli up onto A deck.

"Good luck boyo" Tommy shouted up to him. "He's not being logical, I tell ya" he said shaking his head.

"Love is 'a not logical" Fabrizio explained quite simply.

Eli slicked his hair behind his ears, and pulled the coat tightly closed, and began his search for Belle. It didn't take him long, before long he was following their little group as discreetly as he could, until he found the right moment to pull her aside and talk to her.

Belle was oblivious to Eli following behind her, and carried on her conversation that she started with Mr. Whale. "I've done the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned, there doesn't seem to be enough room for everyone aboard" Belle said nervously.

Whale chuckled a little, "You don't miss a thing do you Belle?" Belle tried to smile at him, but she just couldn't. "In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats" he paused. "But, it was thought by some, that the deck would be too cluttered."

"It's cluttered enough as it is" Gaston commented, before walking ahead to the rest of the group.

"Don't you worry Belle, I've built you a strong ship. She's all the lifeboat you need." With that he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, before leaving her alone at the back of the group once more.

Belle felt a light tap on her shoulder, and she jumped in surprise, quickly turning around to find Eli. He ushered her through the nearest door, and they found themselves alone in the dining area. "Eli... this is impossible" Belle sighed.

Eli lets out a little laugh and places his hands on her shoulders, not at all possessive like Gaston's or even her father's touch. "Belle, you're no picnic. You're a spoiled brat even" Belle's eyes widened in offense. "But under that, you're a strong, pure heart, and you are the most amazingly astounding girl... woman, that I've ever known." Belle blushed, no one had ever given her such a high compliment before, but it still didn't change anything.

"Eli..."

"No" he cut her off. "Let me try to get this out. You're amazing... and I know I have nothing to offer you, Belle. I know that" Belle shook her head, waning to tell him that he had already offered her more than she'd ever gotten her entire life. "But I'm involved now. You jump, I jump. Remember? I can't turn away without knowin' that you'll be alright."

She looked him square in the eye, wanting to engrave his eyes into her mind forever. "Well I'm fine. I'll be fine" she lied.

Eli saw right through her. "I don't think so. They've got you trapped like a butterfly in a jar. And you'll die if you don't get out. Maybe not right away because you're strong... but pretty soon, that fire... that fire that I love about you Belle is gonna burn out."

Belle wanted nothing but to jump into his arms and to never let go, but it just wasn't an option anymore. "It's not up to you to save me Eli."

Eli removed his hands from her shoulders, bringing one up to caress her cheek. "You're right. Only you can do that." He let her go back to her father and to Gaston. He watched her walk away, knowing it would be the last time he chased her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Wait. If grandma chose Gaston, then how did you guys end up together? Why wouldn't you go with him right then?" Rose seemed very frustrated, almost angry.

"It was very complicated Rose, I don't think you'd understand..." Belle tried to explain but Rose wasn't paying attention.

"No I don't understand! You must've known by then that you loved him. Why wouldn't you want to be with him? Why are you with him now then? I just don't get it!" Belle stood up with her and grabbed her hands trying to calm her down.

"Rose, I think you've had enough of this story. You're getting to excited about it. Why won't we have some tea to calm down" Belle suggested, guiding Rose to the kitchen.

"I'm okay" Rose pleaded. "Really grandma I am. I'm sorry I just got excited. I'm better now, please don't stop."Belle smiled lovingly at Rose.

"Would you like some tea dear?" she called to Eli.

"I think it's just what I need, love" he responded.

Rose looked like she was in a kind of panic. "But after tea, you're going to continue the story right?" Belle glanced wearily at her, then feeling a tug on her arm, she looked down at little Eli. He had his big brown eyes wide and she couldn't say no to his little pout.

"I suppose." They both cheered, helping Belle get the tea ready. "Only if you promise to not whine f you don't like something we say. No more interruptions. Your father will be here in a little bit you know?" Rose nodded vigorously before filling the teapot with water and placing it on the burner.

Before they knew it the tea was ready and they were all back in the living room. Rose took a deep breath before hugging the pillow tight to her chest, waiting patiently for the story to start up again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Belle sat in the dining room for afternoon tea. Her father chatted about the wedding with Gaston, complaining about the colors she chose, or what food she wanted, or guests she wanted invited. She wasn't really paying that much attention. Instead she focused her attentions on the little girl sitting at the table over. She was more dressed up than she was. He hands were gloved, pearls hung around her neck and she had one of those silly hats on. She was slumped back in her chair, looking like she would rather be anywhere but here. Belle knew that feeling well.

It wasn't until the girls mother scolded her for her poor manners and the girl jumped up in the seat, scooting her bottom to the edge of the seat and picking up her napkin, placed it gracefully over her knee. Belle was finally coming to terms with everything, but there was something about the little girl. Her own children would have that same fate wouldn't they? She would eventually turn into that horrid woman, making her six year old act like a twenty year old. She picked up her tea cup and making sure everything looked accidental, spilt tea all over her dress. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so clumsy. Excuse me, I'm going to go up to the room and change out of this dress."

The crowd took the bait and she rushed to the room to throw on a new dress before going down to E deck to look for Eli. She didn't see him anywhere, but she saw Tommy and she made her way to him. "Have you seen Eli?"

Tommy smirked at her, "I guess he's not as big a fool as I thought then." Belle smiled at him, knowing what he must have thought about her. "He's probably up at the bow of the ship. It's his favorite spot" Tommy advised her.

Belle thanked him for his help and made her way back up to the decks. Sure enough there he was. She tried to be quiet as she walked up behind him. He was leaning over, the wind blowing through his hair, seeming to not have a care in the world. If it was possible, Belle felt even more drawn to him than she had before.

"Hello Eli" she finally said.

He turned around and smiled at her. He stepped off the railing and made his way to her.

"I changed my mind" she said, stating the obvious. "Tommy said you'd be..." He placed a finger over her lips.

Eli takes a moment to soak her in. Her cheeks are flushed, probably from the cool breeze. Her eyes are sparkling like they always do, and her hair is blowing about her face. He pushes a strand behind her ear. "Close your eyes" he tells her. Belle looks at him questionably before complying.

Eli guides her carefully to the rail, helping her step up. "You're alright" he said sensing her nervousness. "Do you trust me?" he whispers into her ear.

"I trust you" she says. Eli steps up behind her, raising her arms up and stretching them out like a bird's wings. He then wraps one hand around her waist, holding her in place. And he wraps his other arm around the wire attached to the ship for extra support.

"Okay. Open your eyes" he whispers into her ear. Her hair is blowing into his face, but he welcomes its softness.

Belle's eyelids lift slowly, and she gasps. The sky looks like it's on fire. The sunset is full of bright oranges and reds, blending together. She can't see anything but water, it's like there is no ship underneath them. "I'm flying!" she laughs. "Eli, I'm flying." She leans into him, letting him place kisses along her neck, tightening his hold on her waist. Belle turns her head so their lips are mere inches apart. They each lean in a little closer, feeling each other's breath. Belle drops her arms, turning further so her mouth meets his. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her as close as she can get. She's surrendering to him. She's surrendering to the emotion, and to the inevitable. They kiss, slowly and tremulously, and then with burning passion. They seem to merge together with the ship. Both flying higher than they ever had, buoying out on a magical journey, soaring onward into the night without a single fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle guides Eli up to her room, linking her hand with his. "Are you sure no one's here?"

Belle smiles as she opens the door and ushers him in, flipping the lock as the door closes. "As long as the cigars and brandy hold out" she whispers. Eli turns back to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Then why are you whispering?" he whispers back to her.

She laughs and shrugs her shoulder. "Force of habit I suppose."

Eli leans down and places a soft kiss to her lips and Belle instinctively wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They pull away breathless, pressing their forwards against each other. "So, is the light good enough?" Belle asks. Eli looks at her, slightly confused by the turn in conversation. "Don't artists need good light?" she added.

Eli nodded his head, glancing around the room, finally noticing how luxurious the suite was. "That is very true, but I'm not used to working in such horrible conditions" he said with a bad French accent. Belle laughed and walked back to the closet, unlocking the safe and pulling out the diamond. Eli had his back turned to her admiring the paintings. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her chin on his shoulders. "Isn't Monet great? Look at his use of colors. I saw him once, through a hole in a garden fence" he laughs.

Belle stands up and Eli follows, and she holds up the diamond to him. He whistles and reaches out to hold it. "What is it, a sapphire?"

"A diamond" she corrects him. "A very rare diamond." Eli nods his head and continues examining the rock. "Eli? I want you to draw me wearing this."

"Okay" he agrees smiling at her.

Belle bites her lip from nervousness, "Wearing, only this." Eli gulps, unable to speak, so he just nods his head. Belle then goes back to the walk in closet to get ready. Eli sets up the couch to his liking, strategically placing pillows. While he waits for her to come out, he sets to work sharpening his pencil. Then he hears her footsteps, and he lifts his head. She has on a sheer robe. Not sheer enough so he can see everything, but that doesn't really matter much since she's about to reveal herself anyway.

"The last thing I need, is another picture of me looking like some porcelain doll" she throws a dime at him and he catches it. "As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want" her voice sounded confident, so sure of herself. Then she began to pull at the knot on her robe and her confidence slipped away. She pulled the cord slowly, then let the material fall from her shoulders. Eli drank her in. Every delicious curve, every freckle. Belle wasn't sure if she wanted to cover herself from his wandering eyes or let him look. Then Eli raised his gaze to her eyes and stuttered out directions for her to lay down on the couch.

Belle stretched her arm up around the back of her head, but then brought it back down. "No, bring that arm back again. Yeah. Bring your other hand up by your face" Eli instructed her. "Perfect" he whispered. "Now, try and hold still" he shook his head, trying to get all dirty thoughts out of his head, and began drawing. Belle's heart beat faster and faster with each stroke of Eli's pencil.

"So serious" Belle says, stifling a laugh, even though there is nothing funny about the moment. Eli laughs with her and ends up dropping his pencil. "Are you blushing Mr. Big Artiste? I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing" she teases him.

Eli is sweating as he picks up his pencil, brushing the few pieces of stray hair out of his eyes. "He does landscapes" he explains. "Try not to laugh, keep your eyes on me" he instructs.

"Sorry" she smirks, before relaxing her face once again. His strokes are surer now than they were before. The drawing of Belle turns out to be the best he's ever done. Her pose is languid, her hands beautiful, and her eyes radiate her energy. Belle picks up her robe from the ground and slips it over her shoulders, tying the sash. Eli is still sitting in his chair, and she walks over to him as he is signing his work. He closes the book, with the drawing tucked neatly inside; after Belle approves of it of course. "Thank you" she says.

She covers his mouth with hers in a heated kiss. As she tries to pull the drawing away, Eli's grip tightens and pulls her in closer making her laugh. Belle unclasps the necklace and puts it back in the case. She hands it to Eli as she goes to get dressed. "Will you put this back in the safe for me?" she asks. "Sure" he says, and walks over placing the necklace back in the safe, his eyes lingering on it as he lets out a deep breath.

After Belle is dressed, she takes a minute to write a short note to Gaston, putting both it and her drawing in the safe next to the necklace. After locking the case she turns back to Eli, placing her hands on his shoulders, smiling at him. "You look nice" he tells her.

Then there's a knock at the door and Claud's voice is heard. "Miss Belle? Are you in there?"

Belle pushes Eli through the room and managed to get out of sight as soon as Claud opened the door. They made their way through the second room and Belle tried to close the door as quietly as she could but apparently it wasn't quiet enough. Belle and Eli had made it into the hallway, but Claud was right on their tail. Eli turned back and grabbing Belle's hand, shouted "run!"

They took off down the hall, swiftly avoiding the other passengers and maids running errands. They beat Claud to the elevator and had it closed and descending just as he reached the doors. Belle looked up at him and her and Eli laughed as she flipped him off before giving him an innocent little wave goodbye.

The elevator reached the bottom floor and wasting no time, the two ran out and down the closest hall. They then found themselves in a little room that held the entrance to the boiler rooms. It was incredibly loud and the two had to shout at each other just to hear. They decided to climb down the stairs.

"Hey!" a voice shouted at them. "You aren't supposed to be down here!" he said. "Hey where you going?"

Belle and Eli ran in the opposite direction of him and into the storage hold of the ship. There was one car in the hold and they walked over to it. Eli was about to hop into the driver seat, when he heard Belle clear her throat. He looked back and laughed at her, but opened the door and lent her his hand so she could step inside. "Thank you" she told him.

He hopped into the driver's seat, honking the horn making Belle giggle. "Where to miss?" he asked in an English accent. She opened the window separating them and leaned forward.

"To the stars" she whispered in his ear. She then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him through the window. Eli was laughing the whole time while she was struggling to pull him through. They both collapsed onto the back seat, Eli slightly on top of Belle. Eli caught a glimpse of a rose tucked in the corner of the car. He plucked it from it's vase and handed it to Belle. "If you'll have it" he said teasingly. Belle brought it up to her nose and smiled at the scent. Eli bent down, gently placing kisses all over her face and down her neck.

Claud found Gaston in his room, and told him everything that he had seen. Gaston was fuming. "This is absurd!" he shouted knocking over a few of Belle's paintings.

He went to the safe and unlocking it, found the drawing of Belle, along with the not she wrote. _Darling, now you can keep us both locked in your safe._ Gaston crumpled the paper and looked at the drawing again.

Then an evil grin spread across his features. "I have a plan Claud" he said excitedly. He got the diamond out of its case and handed it to Claud, who was catching on to the plan. "I assume you know what to do with this?"

Claud smirked at him, "Of course sir."

"Good." Gaston put the drawing back into the safe and locked it.

xxxxxxxxxx

The doorbell rang and Rose looked up at the clock. "But it's only 4 o'clock. He said he'd be here at five!" she complained.

"Yeah, we haven't heard the rest of the story" little Eli joined in.

Belle got up from the couch and made her way to the door. "Hello Jack" she greeted her son. "I'm afraid you've interrupted our story, their quite upset with you" she teased him. Jack walked into the house looking at his children sprawled out on the floor, looking up at their grandfather who was still telling his parent's tale.

"Well we have to finish the story. Where'd you leave off?" he asked his mother. She laughed at her son, patting him on the back.

"Come have a seat then, we just ran through the boiler room" she told him. Jack plopped down next to Rose, who didn't even seem to notice his presence. Belle rejoined her husband on the couch, grabbing his hand. "Are we out of the boiler room yet?' she asked him.

Eli smiled at her, "Just escaped" he chuckled. "We were rather sneaky back then weren't we?" he lifted her hand to place a kiss upon her knuckles.

"Well continue, please. I haven't heard this story in a while and you've got me all excited for it" Jack said. They smiled at their boy and continued their tale.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eli burst through the door leading onto the deck. Him and Belle were holding onto each other's arms as they staggered through the doorway laughing. Belle fell into Eli's arms, her laughter had stopped and she was gazing up at him watching him smile. "Did you see their faces?" he laughed. "Did you see..."

Belle held a finger to his lips. She looked at him seriously. "When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you" she told him.

He tightened his grip around her waist, and she dug her fingers into his mane of hair. "This is crazy" he whispered.

She laughs and steps closer to him. "I know. It doesn't make any sense" she admits. "That's why I trust it." Eli looks into her eyes and his smile widens. Then they are kissing. They're completely lost in each other, oblivious to the cold and chill of the wind. All that matters is the moment they're in and their lips moving against each other.

The two men sitting up in the crow's nest were looking down at their display of affection. "There a bit warmer than we are" one man said.

The other shoved him back and laughed. "If that's what it takes to get warm I'd rather not if it's all the same to you." They both looked back to the ocean and what they saw had their mouths dropping and their hearts stop beating.

The first man picked up the phone and contacted the men at the wheel. "Pick up you bastards!" he shouted. Someone picked up the phone finally. "Is anyone there?" the man shouted.

"Yes, what do you see?" the voice on the other end said.

"Iceberg! Right ahead!" The man on the other hand hung up the phone and orders were quickly given.

The propellers were put into reverse, and the wheel was turned hard to port. The ship turned painfully slow, not quick enough to avoid hitting the block of ice.

Belle and Eli broke their embrace as they felt the ship begin to quake. They looked up to see the berg, and Eli pulled Belle back from the edge just in time before chunks of ice fell onto the deck.

"Hard to starboard!"

The men turned the wheel as fast as they could but it was too late. The water tight chambers were being closed. The men down in the boiler room had to make a quick escape as water began to flood the first few compartments of Titanic. The engines were stalled and first-class passengers began complaining about the boat stopping. While the lower-class passengers were woken by frantic deckhands opening their doors, turning their lights on, and screaming at them to put their life belts on.

Belle looked nervously at Eli. "This is bad" she said. He tightened his grip on her waist and tried to do his best to console her. "We should tell my father and Gaston." Eli nodded in agreement, grabbing her hand and making their way to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle and Eli walk through the first class corridors until they reach their intended hallway and see Claud standing there, waiting for them. "We've been looking for you miss." Claud walks along side Eli, slipping the diamond into his jacket pocket without him or Belle noticing.

In the room, Moe and Gaston sit in the waiting room. There are two policeman standing near to them. Belle looks to her father, ignoring Gaston completely. "Something serious has happened" she started to say, but was cut off by Gaston.

"Yes it has" he says standing. "Two things of mine have disappeared tonight. Now that one is back" he glares at Belle, then looks to Eli. "I'm pretty sure where to find the other." He directs his attention to the police. "Search him."

"Oh come on, this is horseshit" Eli complained, holding out his arms to be patted down.

"Gaston what are you..." Belle stopped when one of the officers pulled the diamond out of Eli's jacket pocket. Eli was just as surprised, if not more, than Belle was.

"Is this it sir?" the officer asked. Gaston nodded and went to retrieve the necklace.

"Don't you believe it Belle. Don't!" he tried to tell her. Belle just shook her head, uncertain.

"This is absurd. He was with me the whole time. He couldn't have."

Gaston leaned in and whispered coldly into her ear, "Perhaps he did it when you were putting your clothes back on, dear."

"This isn't even your jacket, is it boy?" the officer told him, rather than asked him. "Property of E. G. Welding. That was reported stolen today."

"I was just borrowing it, I was gonna return it" Eli tried to explain. The officers payed no attention to him and cuffed his hands.

"Take him away" Gaston ordered them. Belle just stood there, still not fully comprehending what had just went on. Everything was beyond perfect five minutes prior to this. They shouldn't have come up her to warn them about the iceberg.

"Don't believe them Belle! You know me. You know I didn't do it! Belle!" Eli screamed as the officers pulled him out of the room. Belle couldn't move. Her heart felt like it had been ripped from her chest. She had never felt so heartbroken, so defeated in all her life.

"This is why we don't associate with filth like him" her father told her. "I hope you learned your lesson." Belle felt tears rolling down her face at his words. Something about this didn't seem right.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why didn't you believe grandpa?" little Eli interrupted. "Didn't you love him?"

Rose pushed his shoulder. "She said no more interruptions remember?" Eli apologized and looked up at Belle, still waiting for an answer.

Belle smiled at her grandson, he was smart for one so young. "Of course I loved him, but at the time, it looked like he had betrayed me. I was confused, I knew that your grandpa would never steal something that extravagant, but people always tend to believe the worst in other people, before they believe the best." He seemed to accept that answer and let her continue with the story.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back on deck, Mr. Whale and Captain Jones were having a heated discussion about the damage to the ship. Whale unrolls a large blueprint of the ship. "Water fourteen feet above the keel in ten minutes... in all three hold rooms... and boiler room six."

"That's right." Jones confirmed.

"When can we get underway, do you think?" asked the main financial supporter of Titanic, Henry Mills.

"That's five compartments!" Whale exclaimed, in a panic. "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached. But not five. Not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads... at E Deck... from one to the next... back and back. There's no stopping it."

"The pumps.." Jones tried to suggest.

"The pumps, by you time, but minutes only." Whale told him. "From this moment, not matter what we do, Titanic will founder."

Mills nearly choked, "But this ship can't sink!" he protested.

"It's made of iron sir, I assure you it can." Whale glared at him.

Jones gulped, still too stunned to make any kind of formal command. "How much time?"

Whale calculated, "An hour... two at most." Henry Mills dropped his jaw, his dream now turning into a nightmare.

"How many on board?" Jones asked his right hand man, Smee.

"Two thousand two hundred souls on board sir." he replied, choked up like the rest of them.

Back upstairs, Moe had left the room to make sure Eli was locked away properly, leaving Gaston and Belle alone. Belle was leaning against the couch. The couch that she had about two hours ago been lying on, naked. Gaston crosses the room to her, and stares at her coldly, then slaps her hard across the face. Belle barely felt it though. The stinging pain on her cheek was nothing compared the pain she felt in her heart. "You're a little slut aren't you?" Gaston sneered grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

There's a loud knock at the door and then one of the stewards strides in, "Sorry to interrupt sir, but I've been informed to tell you to put your lifebelts on and come up tot he boat deck." He makes his way to the closet, pulling out their lifebelts for them.

"Get out. We're busy" Gaston tells him.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's Captain's orders." He walks over to Belle and puts the lifebelts down on the couch. "You shouldn't worry miss, I'm sure it's just a precaution."

Gaston pulls away from Belle and runs a hand through his hair. "This is ridiculous."

Moe met them in the dining area, where all of the first class passengers were waiting. Belle saw Whale weaving his way through the mass of people and she grabbed his arm to stop him from passing her. "Mr. Whale, I saw the iceberg. I can see it in your eyes. Please, tell me the truth."

Whale looks around,trying to find a way out of this, and then pulls her away from the group, but Gaston follows close behind, within earshot. "The ship will sink."

"Your certain?" Belle asked, her mind only on Eli and thinking about where he could possibly be.

Whale nods his head. "In an hour or so... All of this will be on the bottom of the Atlantic."

"My God." Gaston mutters, genuinely shocked.

"Please, tell only who you must, I don't want to start a riot. And get to a boat!" Whale practically screams at her. "You remember, what I told you about the boats?" Belle remembered, and she knew just like he did that a lot of people would die tonight.

"I understand Mr. Whale, thank you." she said before letting him leave the area. Then they are being ushered outside onto the deck, the night air is cold and the banging of boats hitting the deck surface is loud and obnoxious.

"Only women and children! May all the women and children please step forward, and into the boat." the steward told them.

Moe and Gaston make sure to get Belle as close to the front as they can. She watches the other women that she's met while on board load the boat and then call to her that it's her turn.

"I hope the boats won't be too crowded when they start loading the men" Moe tells Gaston.

Belle snaps her head up. "Oh father, shut-up! Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Half the people on this ship are going to die."

"Not the better half." Gaston states proudly.

"Step into the boat miss." the steward tells her. She can't hear him though, all she can think about is that Eli is third class and doesn't stand a chance. It suddenly all makes sense.

"You unimaginable bastard" she says to Gaston, but he pays her no mind. She slips out of his grasp and begins to walk away briskly, not even bothering to say goodbye.

"Belle! Belle! Get back here this instant!" Moe yells to her.

"Stay here Moe, I'll get her." Gaston tells him, following Belle. She is easy to catch up to and he grabs her arm forcefully spinning her around. "Where are you going? To him! To be a whore to a gutter rat!?"

Belle smirks at him, "I'd rather be his whore than your wife." She tries to pull her back, but he is yanking her back to the boat. She pulls out a hairpin and stabs him with it, breaking free. She tells a nearby steward that Gaston had been trying to take advantage of her in the crowd. 'That ought to slow him down' she thought to herself. Now to find Eli.

Running through the empty halls of the upper class corridors, Belle finally spots Mr. Whale. He's opening up the doors in the hall, checking for passengers. "Mr. Whale!" she calls to him.

He stops what he's doing and walks briskly to her. "Belle, what are you doing? You have to get to the boats..."

"No! Where would the master at arms take someone under arrest?" she asked as calmly as she could.

He looked at her, perplexed. "What are you talking about? You have to get.."

"No!" she persisted. "I'm doing this with or without your help sir, but without will take longer." Belle stood her ground, staring him down, knowing, hoping that he would break.

"Alright. Take the elevator down to the bottom, then take a left down the crewman's passage, then take a right and you'll come to a long corridor." he told her. "Good luck Belle."

She barely heard that last bit as she ran for the elevator. While Belle was making her way to him, Eli was still struggling to find some way of getting out of his handcuffs. The water had slowly started creeping its way into the room he was trapped in. The port hole was completely submerged, and no matter how many times he screamed, he knew no one would be there. But he wouldn't give up until it was truly over and he was under water.

Belle made her way into the elevator and when she reached the bottom water started pouring, almost reaching her knees. The elevator attendant went into a panic, trying to abandon Belle's mission and go back up but she stopped him. Once she stepped out he shot back up to the main floor, leaving her down there without a second thought. She found the crewman's passage and pushed her way through the icy water. Her lips were already turning blue from the cold when she found herself in the corridor, Whale told her about. She could go left or right, she went left, to try and get out of the water for a moment. "Eli!" she screamed. "Eli! Are you down here!? Eli!"

Eli heard her voice, Belle's voice. He had his feet rested on the desk keeping them out of the water. "Belle!" he screamed back banging the handcuffs against the pole he was tied to. "I'm in here Belle! In here!" Belle turned back, following the sound of his voice.

She pushed open the door, and almost cried at the sight of him. "Eli. Oh Eli, I'm so sorry." She fisted her hands in his hair and kissed him all over his face. "I'm so sorry, Eli."

"That jerk Claud put it in my pocket" Eli told her, burying his face against her neck.

"I know. Oh Eli, I'm so sorry." Belle murmured again.

"You have to find a spare key, alright?" Belle then looked at the handcuffs, and realized just how bad this situation was. "Check in those desk drawers there, it's a little silver one." Belle nodded and began digging through the drawers. "Belle." she looked up. "How did you find out I didn't do it?"

Belle smiled at him. "I didn't. I just realized I already knew." Eli smiled back at her, getting lost in her eyes for a moment before coming back to reality. "Keep looking" he urged her. Belle had cleared out all the drawers and looked in the only cabinet in the room, there were countless brass keys, but no silver. She looked back to Eli, worry clear in her eyes. "You're gonna have to go find some help." he told her.

She almost said no, not wanting to leave him there by himself. She walked back over to him and gave him a long, passionate kiss. "I'll be right back" she promised him.

He watched her walk out of the room, "I'll just wait here."


End file.
